In recent years network services, as represented by SNS (an abbreviation of “social networking service”) which are systems that implement communication between users via networks, have become very widespread. The field of game systems is no exception to this: for example, a game system has been proposed which is capable of exchanging comments between a plurality of home-use game machines that are connected to a network (for example, refer to Patent Document #1). And a system has also been proposed that implements simulated communication between commercial game machines that are connected to a network, in which appropriate dialog corresponding to the state of a game is selectively transmitted and received (for example, refer to Patent Document #2).